Robotic Love
by zutaracaryl
Summary: Bender and Amy, my fav. couple from Futureama. Kif is abusing Amy, what happens when Bender finds out? Better than summary, I promise. Rated M for mild sexual abuse. I Own Nothing!


This fanfiction is about Amy and Bender. Kif is abusive, Amy is uncharicteristically weepy, Bender is more gentle, at least with Amy.

CHAPTER 1: WORRY

Bender had always had a crush on Amy. He didn't know why he liked the meatbag, but his gears tingled every time he heard her voice or saw her in revealing clothes. Then, they had started dating and everything was wonderful, until Bender had heard her talk about having a normal, loving, managomis relationship. He had realized that he couldnt give her that, so he decided to break it off. Then, Amy went back to Kif, and Bender resigned himself to a life without Amy. Or so he thought...

...

It had been several months since Fry and Leela's wedding and Bender was sitting on the couch, chugging beer as usual, when Amy came in. Bender pretended to ignore her, but secretly watched her every move. Oddly enough, today she was'nt wearing her pink track suit. Instead, she had a brown, frumpy sweater on, and gray sweats. Even more worrisome was the fact that she winced when she sat down at the table. She streached, and Bender saw a large purple briuse on her side. His eye orbs widend, and he clenced the beer bottle. Calm down Bender. He told himself. She just tripped, or somthin'. Amy noticed his stare and flushed, hurring out of the room. Bender frowned, and resolved to follow her home, just to see what was wrong.

...

Amy loved Kif, or she had at first. They had married just after Fry and Leela, and it had been wonderful... for a while, at least. Then Kif had started openly drinking and staying out late. One night she had followed him, and found him at a bar with two hookers! She had confronted him, and he said they could discus it at home. When they got home, he had accussed her of spying, and declared "It's none of your bisnuss what I do, so just stay out of it bitch!" Then, he had hit her in the chest, knocking her down. When she was on the floor, he kicked her in the side. After, he had bruttally raped her, then went to bed, leaving Amy to treat the multiple brusies and scratches the best she could. That morning, she had not gotten his eggs done right, and he had hit her again, this time in the stomach. This went had gone on for days, mabye weeks, until Amy tried to leave him, earning her another kick to her not yet healed side. That day at work, she said she was sick, and the Professer told her to go to the living room after she had rejected Zoidburg's offer of a checkup. There, she encounterd Bender. When she saw him staring at the bruise, she ran, ashamed to face him. Truth be told, she still loved Bender, even after all this time, and she didn't want him to see her humiliation. On the balcony, she collspsed in tears. She felt a pair of cold arms encircle her, and turned to cry into Bender's farmiliar and comforting metal chest. After a few minitues, she heard him whisper "C'mon there meatbag, stop cry'n or y'll rust me.", but gently, unlike his usual, coarse remarkes. Looking up at his worried eye orbs, she blushed, and scrammbled out of his arms. "I'm s-sorry. I-I..." Unable to finish her sentence, she turned and ran, leaving a confused and worried robot behind her.

CHAPTER 2: ANGER

After Amy's cry-fest this morning, any doubts about following her home were erased from Bender's mind. He had a bad feeling, and Bender never ignord his feelings. He would find out what was wrong with his meatbag, then stop it, hurt it, and hopefully kill it.

...

That night, Bender hid behind the Planet Express tower until Amy left. Then, he snuck along behind her, watching for any threats. When she reached her door, Bender waited until she was inside until creeping to the tree in the yard. He snuck behind it, eye orbs foucused on Amy's lighted bedroom window. Then his robo-hearing picked up a smack, like flesh meeting flesh, and a wimper of pain, Then a whisperd "Stop please, i'm sorry..." It was Amy's voice! A rage filled Bender, and he extedned his legs, stretching to her window. Inside, he saw Kif brutally raping Amy, and hitting her, leaving bruises and welts on her back. Bender's anger peaked, and he leapt through the window. Amy yelped, fresh tears filling her eyes. Bender glared at Kif. "GET OFFA HER YOU SUN UV A BITCH!" he roared. "You can't tell me what to do to my wife you metal asshole." Kif sneered. Then he punched Bender, sending him crashing to the floor. He heard Amy shreik and saw her get up to run to him, but Kif grabbed her arm roughly. "Where are you going huh? So disatified with me you had to screw a ROBOT for your jollies?! SLUT!" He flung Amy onto the bed, where her head hit a post and she slumped, uncounsiouss. Bender roared and punched Kif, knocking him down. Bender sat on him, punching his face again, and again. Finnally he stopped, looking at the almost uncounssious alien. "If you TOUCH Amy again, I will not stop, understand basterd?" Kif nodded weakly. Bender went to Amy's prone body, wrapping her in a sheet and scooping her up. He went to the window, elongating a leg and stepping out halfway. Then Kif whisperd "You can't take my wife..." "Oh yeah? Well you can bite my shiny metal ass, you basterd." he stepped fully out the window and ran all the way back to his apartment. His only thought was Amy. Her heartbeat soothed him, but not much. He decided against taking her to the hospital, his apartment was closer and had medical supplies, corutsey of Fry. He reached his apartment in record time, kicking open the door. He opend the door to the closet more gently, as it was made of wood. If he was honest with himself, Bender was living in his closet more and more, starting to feel cramped in the small space of his actual apartment. Bender jogged to the bedroom, gently laying Amy down on the king sized bed. Her eyelids flutterd, and he felt a stirring in his heart-box. "Amy?" He whisperd softly. Amy's eyes opend, and she sat up with a gasp. "Bender?" she wimperd, and Bender pulled her against him in a reassuing hug. She began to weep softly against his chest, and his voice-tube tightend. How would she heal from this? How could his beautiful human stay the same after the horrors he had wittnessed? Could she?

...

The last thing Amy rememberd was seeing Bender fall, then flying through the air, a sharp pain in her head, then nothing. He's killed me. She thought hazily. Then she heard Bender's voice whisper her name and pull her back. "Bender?" If he was here, she would be o.k. She felt him pull her against him, and the horrors of the night returned. She cried into him for the second time in a day. " S' ok Amy. He won't hurt ya' ever again." He said. She distagled herself from him gently, and looked around. She winced as a sharp pain stung her side. "Let me see." Bender said, in an icy voice. Amy turned to look into his eye orbs, and knew she could'nt refuse. She pulled up her shirt for his inspection. After a miniute, she heard his whisperd proclamation. "I'll kill him. I swear to God i'll fucki'n kill him." "And I was hoping it was'nt bad." Amy tried to joke, but Bender said nothing, slolwy stroking her stomach. "Stay here." he said finally, and left through a side door. Amy lay down, relaxing, waiting for her robot to care for her.

CHAPTER 3: PAIN

Bender searched his bathroom, scrammbling to find that thing that Fry had said was for broken bones... here! He stood, holding a package of ace bandeges. He went back to the bedroom to find Amy sitting on his bed, naked. He froze, his voice-tube tightend and he felt queasy. Amy was coverd in bruises and scratches, including a large one on the left side of her stomach. Bender slipped back into the bathroom, grabbing bandaids and disinfectent. Then, taking a moment to prepare himself, he went back into his bedroom. Amy yelped and tried to lunge for the sheet, but made a pained squeak and collapsed on the bed. Bender hurried over. "Amy, be carefull! Besides, i've seen it all already, 'member?" Amy blushed with the reminder of the start of their relationship. "Can you sit up? I need to check those cuts." Bender asked, looking at her gently. Amy nodded, and Bender supported her as she hauled herself into a sitting position. Bender wrapped the ace bandege around her middle, apologizing every time she winced or yelped. Then, he swiped disinfectent along her cuts, then bandged them with bandaids. "All done. Now can you explain how you got them?" "Yeah." Amy said.

...

"It all started, I guess when you and I broke up. Kif was acting like a bad boy, and I loved it. I did'nt notice his problems with drinking and smoking, because, when I was with you, you did that all the time and never acted diffrent. I forgot it's diffrent for non-robots. Well, he was'nt as nice as he used to be, but nothing really happend until we were married. I followed him one night and found him with hookers. Then we got home and he beat me up and r-r-" Amy stutterd, unable to get the word out. To her horror, she felt her eyes brimming again. Bender held out his arms, and she fell into them. "Sorry." she wimperd. "'S ok baby. Cry it out." Amy pulled away, finally realizing that she was exausted. "Bender, i'm tired, mabye you could make me a bed on the couch, if it's not to much..." Amy trailed off at Bender's shake of the head. "Couch nothing missy, you are staying right here." "But-but" Amy splutterd. Bender gave her a stern look, and she quieted, simply nodding her thanks. Bender went out into the living room, leaving Amy alone. She settled down, realizing that this was the first time she had felt safe since Bender and her had broken up. She sighed, cuddling down into the pillows.

CHAPTER 4: SUPRISE

Amy looked at Kif in terror. He was standing atop her parents mansion, holding an uncouncious Bender by the neck, threatining to drop him. "No!" Amy screamed, charging foreward. "BENDER! BENDER!"

...

Bender was torn from a pleasent dream of a naked Amy by a scream. His processor recognized Amy's voice, and he was awake and across the room in half a second. "BENDER! BENDER!" she screamed, thrashing, fingers digging into the sheeets. Bender hurried across the room, grabbing Amy's shoulders gently. "Amy?" he asked, softly shaking her. Her eyes opend and she looked at him for a second before wrapping her arms around him burying her face in his chest. "What is it Amy?" he asked worriedly, stroking her back. "Kif. He had you, and he d-dropped you off the roof of my parents mansion. You wer'nt moving, a-and..." she said, her lips trembling. "Hey, you're shaking." Bender said, extending his arms to grab the comfortor and pull it around her. "Thanks Bender." Amy said quietly. Then to Benders horror, more tears started to fall. "Oh, god Amy, don't cry, please." he said, gently petting her hair. "I'm so sorry, it's just... my own parents never treated me like you do, comforting and protecting me. Kif certintly never did. You're just so nice and..." Amy said quietly, looking down. A warm feeling spread through Bender's chest. "'S ok Amy. I'll shower, then we can get your stuff from Kif's before we go to work." Bender said, tilting her head up. Amy looked scared at the mention of Kif's, and Bender did another silent growl of fury at the green basterd. "Don't worry, i'll be there." Amy nodded, smiling faintly. Bender went to his shower, scrubbing his metal until it shone. Then, after shaving, he towled off and came back to the bedroom. Amy was'nt there, and his mind enterd the realm of panic, picturing what could have happend to her. He rushed into the main room and saw Amy in the kitchenette, frying up some eggs. He noticed two places set on the table, one with a large beer bottle at it. "Amy?" he asked, confused. She turned and he saw she was wearing his old flannel shirt from his railroad days, with only her thong on under it. Bender's mind blanked at seeing her in his shirt and a thong, and only managed to make a faint gurguly noise. "Bender? My eyes are up here Bender." She said in amusment. Bender tore his eyes away from her legs, looking at her in embressment. "Er... good morning!" he said, stumbling to his chair. "Whatcha doin'?" "Making breakfast. I remember that you liked eggs, so..." "Thanks Amy!" Bender said. "So..." Amy said as she set a plate in front of him. "Where will we put my clothes and stuff when we get them? I don't have a place to stay, although I could go to Leela and Fry's I guess." Amy said, looking at him shyly. "Well, I thought you would stay here, of course." Bender replied, shovling eggs into his mouthplace. "Oh, really!? Great!" Amy said, smiling at him. Bender grinned back, taking a swig of beer, then he saw that her skin had a greenish tint to it. "Um, Amy..." Then Amy made a gagging noise and dashed twoard the bathroom. Bender quickly got up to follow.

...

Amy sprinted to the bathroom, barley making it to the toilet before puking. "Uggh." she wimperd, partley from the puking, partly because of the sudden pain in her stomach. She faintly felt Bender pull her short hair from out of her face, and soothingly stroking her back. When she was done, he handed her a cup of water and carried her to the bed. "Thanks." Amy croaked. "Are you ok? What happend?" Bender said, fussing with her blankets. "I dont-" suddenly, Amy froze, a thought entering her brain. "Bender, could you stay out of the bathroom until I tell you to come in?" she asked. Bender nodded, looking worried. Amy trotted back to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She scrambled around the cabinets, finally finding what she wanted. After she finished, she stared in shock at the little plus sign on the home pregnancy test. No, no, no! This could'nt be real. She was pregnat... with Kif's baby!

CHAPTER 5: PROTECT

Bender tried to wait, really he did, but when he heard Amy's small sobs, he burst into the bathroom almost immediatly. Amy was curled on the floor, staring at something in her hand while tears rolled down her cheeks. "Amy? Whats wrong?" Amy turned and showed him the positive pregnancy test in her hand. "Oh god..." Bender said. "Oh god Amy, i'm so sorry." "It's not your fault. What am I supposed to do?" Amy said, waving the test. Bender sat next to her, taking the test with one hand and wrapping the other around Amy. God, how could Amy be pregnat!? "Ok, well, these things have been known to be wrong, we can go see a doctor right away." Bender said, hoping that it was indeed a fluke. Amy looked at him tearfully. "I'd like that Bender, thanks." she said, offering a faint smile. Bender grinned back, but inside he was pummuling the green alien, beating him up into a pulp. Was'nt it enough that Kif had beaten Amy? Did she have to be pregnat with his child to? It was just another hook that the alien could use to drag her back. Bender sighed, leaning his forhead against Amy's. "I'm so sorry that he put you through all this Amy." he said quietly. Amy looked at him with suprise in her eyes. "It's ok. You saved me." Bender grinned. "What are you gonna do with the baby, if there is one?" Bender asked curiously. "I-I kinda want to keep it. I mean, it's not his fault that he was concived so... unpleasently." Amy replied, looking at Bender hopefully. "Well, i'll have to install a nursery, but that's alright." Bender said. If Amy loved the baby, he did too, and if she wanted to keep it, he would provide the best place possible. "Y-you mean you still want me here?" Amy asked. Bender nodded, frowning. "Why would'nt I?" he asked. Amy squealed and threw her arms around Bender. He smiled and returned the hug.

...

Amy bounced along the side walk, pulling Bender with her. Kif's was only a few blocks away, so they had decided to walk instead of taking a tube. They would pick up Amy's car there and drive to the doctors office. Amy's smile faded as she thought of Kif. It's ok. She thought to herself. Bender's here, he'll protect me. Amy was so preoccupied by her thoughts that she didnt notice the man in front of her had stopped. "Oof!" she squeaked, hitting his back and bouncing off. She reeled back into Bender's chest, and his arms wound around her, steadying her. "Sorry." she said shyly to the stranger. The man turned, and Amy gasped at seeing Zapp Brannigan, Kif's best freind and hitting partener. Zapp had begun hanging out with Kif after he started drinking, and had occasinoaly hit her after Kif had started. "Amy!" Zapp said, smiling and reaching out for a hug. Amy flinched when he touched her and Zapp pulled back, looking worried. Amy could see the threat in his eyes, however. "Amy? Does Kif know you're gone?" Amy nodded, shaking. "Well, that won't do. Sir, could you step back, I need to talk to the little lady." Bender frowned, and said "I dont think-" "Good." Zapp said, grabbing Amy's arm so hard that she yelped. "Hey, let go of her!" Bender said, shoving Zapp away from Amy. He gently pushed Amy behind him and glared at Zapp. Amy peeped around Bender's shoulder. "It's you! That robot that works for Planet Express!" Zapp said, pointing a finger at Bender. "Yeah, and we need to go." Bender replied, pulling Amy to his other side. They walked away quickly, and Bender kept Amy clutched to his side until they were at Kif's. "Ok, here we go." Bender said. Amy nodded and rung the bell. "Yes?" Kif said as he opend the door. "Oh Amy. Good, you've come back. I don't know if I want you anymore, but-" "She has'nt come back to you, we've come to get her things." Bender said, Amy taking a grim satisfaction in the way Kif's face was now shaped. He had blue and brown bruises all around his eyes, and several missing teeth. His nose holes also looked lopsided. "But-but" Kif splutterd. "Thanks." Amy said snarkily, and Bender grinned at her as he shoulderd Kif aside. Amy enterd, and Bender usherd her up the stairs, always keeping himself between her and Kif. Amy reached the master bedroom and grabbed her pink suitcase from the closet. She hurriedly shoved her clothes into it, and grabbed a few photoes off the dresser. Then she grabbed her toothbrush and other toliettries out of the bathroom cupboard and went back downstairs. "You can keep everything else." she said, interuppting the death-glare contest between Bender and Kif. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." she said, stopping to grab her car keys from the kitchen table, along with her wallet. "See you Kif... or better yet, don't see you." She grabbed Bender's arm and hurried out. She opend the car door and clamberd in, waiting for Bender. As soon as they pulled onto the open road, Bender started laughing. "You were great! Did you see the look on his face?!" "Did you see his face!? Honestly Bender, i'm suprised he can even see!" Amy replied, smiling at the robot. "Damm." Bender said. "I was almost hoping for a chance to hit him again." Amy smiled, and Bender grabbed a beer out of his compartment, taking a swig. "Now, to the doctor!" he crowed.

...

When they arrived at the doctors office, Amy cut the engine and sat in the car. Bender clamberd out, then waited for a miniute before looking at her. "Amy?" he asked gently. "I'm coming, it's just gonna take me a miniute. You can go in if you want." Amy said, smiling reassuringly. "No, i'll wait." Bender said. After a miniute, Amy exited the car. Then as they walked into the waiting room, she took Bender's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, and led her to the front desk. "Hey, we need to see the maternitey doctor." Bender said. The receptionist looked up, then saw their clasped hands and clucked in disproval. Bender tried to realese Amy's hand, but she gripped tighter. He grinned to himself and looked at the receptionist in politly fake confusion. "Is she not avaliable?" "Yes, Doctor Ayames will see you." the receptionist said, without the slightest hint of embaressment. "What are your names?" "Amy and Bender Rodrieguez." Amy replied, and Bender froze. Why was she pretending to be his wife? He did'nt mind, but... The receptionist pointed them down a hall and they took off. "I hope you don't mind, it'll just be easier if we pretend to be married." Amy said, looking nervous. "No it's fine. More than fine, actually." Bender said, sending her a smile. Amy smiled back, then said "Oh, we're here!" They enterd the room and Bender looked around. There was a large table and a plastic chair. Bender plopped into the chair, pulling Amy onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Bender!" Amy giggled. "Aw shudup baby, you love it." Bender replied, smirking at her. Amy rolled her eyes, then froze as the doctor enterd the room. She was an older, matronly lady, and she showed no hint of suprise at Amy and Bender's position. "Hello? I'm Doctor Ayames." "Hey doc." Bender said. She seemed nice, but apperances could be deciving. "I'm Amy, and this is my husband Bender." Amy said. A warm glow spread through Bender's chest when she introducied them as married. "Ok, so why are you here?" Doctor Ayames asked. "Well, my wife is'nt sure she's pregnat, so we wanna know." Bender asked, noticably puffing out his chest at the word wife. "Well, let's see." The doctor said, ushering Amy to the table. She felt Amy's stomach for a miniute, then pulled over a machine. Bender tensed as she smeard goo on Amy's stomach, but Amy just giggled. "Well" Doctor Ayames said. "She is definitly pregnat, but the baby seems more advanced than a normal child. When was the child concived?" "Um, sometime in the last week or two." Amy said, then burst into tears. Bender rushed foreward, wrapping his arms around her. The doctor looked at him quizzically, and Bender said "The, um, concivation was... not by choice." The doctor gave a small gasp, and patted Amy's back. "Do you need a moment dear?" she asked, and Amy shook her head, pulling away from Bender, but keeping a firm grip on his hand. "Ok dear. Well, it seems to be that each day constituests a month. You are in the third month, so you only have about five more days until you give birth. On the plus side, we can tell gender and have an ultrasound done. Would you like that?" Amy looked at Bender and he shrugged. "Don' ask me." he said, casully taking a swig from the bottle of beer that he had stashed in his compartmant. "Yes." Amy said, and Bender smiled at her. The doctor examined the machine and announced "It's a girl. Her skin, however, appears to be green!" Amy's eyes welled. "A girl?! I'm having a girl?!" she exlaimed. Bender grinned, feeling ridiculiously happy. "A girl." he said, swinging Amy into his arms. Amy smiled at him, and he felt protectivness and love wash over him, stronger than anything he had ever felt... wait, love?!

CHAPTER 6: TELLING

Amy giggled as Bender touched her stomach for the hundereth time since they left the doctors office. "Quit it and watch the road." she said, gently pushing his head back to face the road. Bender sighed. "What are we gonna do about our teammates?" he asked. "Well, we'll have to tell them of course." Amy said, already feeling nervous at the idea. "Alright." Bender replied, sneaking a hand onto her stomach. "Bender eyes on the road!" Amy snapped. Bender smirkred. Then, as they pulled into the Planet Express parking lot, Amy felt a bunch of nerves collide in her stomach. She gulped, and Bender took her hand. "Hey Amy, this might not be the best time, but... do you wanna go out sometime? Like tomorrow at eight?" Amy looked at Bender, giddy joy filling her. "Of course Bender." Bender grinned, then squeezed her hand. "You ready?" he asked. Amy nodded and they headed into Planet Express.

...

Bender gulped as the Professor called the others into the confrence room. They had told him first, and he had been suprisingly symthetic, only giving a slight frown when Amy told him about her and Bender's date. Bender smiled, thankful the Professor had'nt openly objected. Fry and Leela were first in the room, holding hands and giggling. Then came Zoidburg and Mary-Anne, who had become their new secrartary. Hermes and Lebbarbra followed closley, with Cuburt and Dwight behind them. As they all sat down around the table, Bender stood, still holding Amy's hand. "Um, mabye you don't want the children here?" Amy asked, looking at Dwight and Cubert in concern. "Ok then. Off wich ya kids!" Hermes said good-naturdly. The boys gave identical scowls, but left. "Ok Amy. What does Bender want to say?" Leela asked, looking at him in confusion. Bender started, having forgotten that he was standing. "Oh yeah, um... it's a long story..." By the time Bender finished, Leela, Mary-anne, and Lebbarbra were clusterd around Amy cooing and murmiring. The Proffessor, Hermes, and Zoidburg were on the outskirts, shaking their heads and muttering. "So, you're really gonna date Amy?" Fry asked Bender. "Yeah." Bender replied, looking at Amy, who looked shy and happy at the reactions from her freinds. "It was good, what you did for her, what you're still doing. It's noble, man." Fry said, patting Bender on the back. "Yes Bender. Lets give Bender and Amy congradulations on their child and relationship everyone!" the Proffesor exlaimed, and everyone cheerd. "Um, i would like to say something." Amy said, standing. "I would like Leela and Fry to be the god-parents of the baby." Bender wooped and hugged Fry, who was grinning madly. "Hey, thanks man!" he whisperd as Leela squealed and launched herself at Amy. "Thank Amy." Bender replied, giving him a push toward Amy. Fry clamberd onto a chair. "Attention everyone, I would like to say a few words." Everyone quieted, and Bender slipped up to Amy, taking her hand. "When I first came to the future, the first person I met, after Leela, of course, was Bender. He became my best freind, and remains so to this day. I'm so happy for Amy and Bender, and though I know we all want to punch Kif," here everyone shouted their assent, "Myself included, Bender did a pretty darn good job. So to Bender, my best freind, and Amy, the nicest woman on the planet!" Fry said. "To Bender and Amy!" everyone yelled, and Bender passed around bottoles from his beer stash. Leela nudged Fry and said "Nicer than me?" with a hurt expression. Fry stutterd, but Leela laughed. "Just kidding dear. She is nicer than me." Fry breathed out in relif, and Bender approached him. "Thanks man. That was great." "You're welcome buddy." Fry replied, and pulled him into a hug. Bender hugged his freind, and grinned in anticipation of the following night.

CHAPTER 7: THE DATE

It was the night of the big date, and Amy was so nervous that she had smudged her makeup at least a dozen times. Fry was helping Bender get ready in the other room, and Leela was with Amy. "So, are you done yet?" Leela called, knocing on the bathroom door. "Almost!" Amy cried, putting the last touches on her hair. "Ok, how do I look?" she asked, stepping out of the bathroom and spinning. "You look great!" Leela exlaimed. Amy smiled and looked into Bender's full length bedroom miorr. Her longer than normal hair was in a bun, and she had a short red dress that was split up the sides. "It dose'nt hide the baby bump, though." Amy said worridly. She was now, according to Dr. Ayame, four months along, and it was starting to show. "Why did Kif have to make the pregnancy nine days instead of months? I mean, I love her, but she dos'nt do much for the figure." Leela laughed and patted her back. "Don't worry, you look so great, Bender's gonna flip his curcits." Amy smiled at her freind. "Is he ready yet?" she asked, and Leela nodded. "Yeah, and he was getting impatient." "Well, it's good to make 'em wait." Amy replied, glancing once more into the mioor. "Go get 'em!" Leela said as Amy opend the door. She walked out into the living room, and gasped in suprise. Bender stood in the middle of the room, in a loosly knotted tie. He had an unbuttoned suit jacket over a white dress shirt, and black dress pants. He had even bought foot-cups that looked like dress shoes. He looked almost unbearable cute. Amy smiled at him then, seeing as he was unable to speak, apparently, she took his arm and left, waving to Fry and Leela as she left.

...

Bender was struck dumb. He knew, as a robot, he should be unable to be struck dumb, but here he was, unable to make a sound. That dress, he thought as Amy walked out of the bedroom, should be illegal. It showed of her long legs, tan sides, and (gulp) substantial cleavage, to perfection. Her rounded stomach was also showcased, and Bender felt that, if he were able, he would be drooling all over his suit. Amy looked sideways at Bender as they walked down the sidewalk and stopped by the tube line. "Are you ok Bender?" She asked, putting a hand on his arm. "Yeah, why?" Bender said, trying to compose himself. "Because that guy has been staring at me, and you haven't said a word!" "What guy?" Bender asked, then almost imediatly saw the man in question. He was indeed staring at Amy, from the bus staion that was next to the tube line. Bender felt a growl emerge from his throat. He glared at the man, and wrapped an arm around Amy. The man caught his glare, heard his growl and scurried away. "Sorry I was so distracted, it's just... that dress." Bender said, wrapping an arm around Amy. "Bad?" she asked, looking nervous. "No, no! It's good, a little to good." Bender sputterd. "Oh good, we're up." Amy said as they stepped up to the first place in line. As they stepped into the tube, Bender wrapped his arms around Amy's protuding stomach. "Have you thought of any names?" he asked, and she looked at him over her shoulder. "I was thinking... what about Rose?" she asked. "Rose." Bender murmmerd, stroking her stomach. I like it." Amy smiled as their stop came up, and the tube spat them out. "Let's dine." Bender said, opening the reasturant door.

CHAPTER 8: THE BIRTH

Amy was happier than she had ever rememberd being. The past five days of her pregnancy had been wonderful. Bender had hoverd over her protectvly, and while normally that would set her off, she found that she liked someone to help carry her things, and to rub her feet after a walk. Amy sighed rufully as she thought of her feet. It was odd, not being able to see them. Like she was floating everywhere, exept without the relaxing part. Amy heaved herself up from the couch and headed to the nursery Bender had installed on the sixth day of her pregnancy. He was there now, setting up the last few stuffed animals. Amy grinned as she looked around the completly pink room. A white crib stood in the corner, with a projected mobile above it. A white bookshelf stood across from the crib, next to a dark pink rocking chair and a pale pink armchair. Bender was stooped over the dresser, arranging a small unicorn figurene, and as Amy enterd the room he yelped, jumping. He spun around, relif crossing his face when he saw her. "Hey!" he exlaimed, striding over and wrapping his arms around her. "Hello." Amy replied. "Watcha doing?" Bender asked, pulling her toward the armchair and gently pushing her into it. "What, I can't want to see my boyfreind?" Amy asked teasingly. Bender smirked and sat on the floor next to her, leaning his head on her knee. She rubbed a hand over his head, then smiled. "Actually, I wanted to see if we could go to Fry and Leela's for dinner. They invited us, but I wanted to know your thoughts." Amy said, and Bender turned slightly. "Sure." he said laizily. "Ok then, i'll go tell them!" Amy said, and got up. But as she took a step toward the door, she felt something break inside her. A gush of liquid ran down her leg and a pain stabbed her stomach. She collapsed, screaming. "Amy? Amy?!" she heard Bender scream. "Call...the...docter...Fry and Leela..." Amy gasped and Bender nodded, scooping her up. "Ok Amy, just calm down. Breath." he said, running into the living room. He set her on a couch and hurried to the phone. "Yeah? Doc its me." she heard him say, before she let the blackness claim her.

...

Bender paced back and forth in the waiting room, while Fry sat in a chair nearby. "Bender, Amy will be fine. Stop worrying." Fry said, raising his hands calmingly as Bender turned to look at him. "How can you say that?! She collapsed in the nursery, screaming in pain! Thats not normal!" Bender yelled, waving his arms and taking a step toward Fry. "Actually, it is." Leebarbra said. "Labur hurts!" Bender swallowed. "Well, why?" he asked, but weakly. "Nobody knows, its just normal." Leela said from her place next to Fry. Mary-Anne looked up from her magizine and nodded in agreement. "Besides, Jonny is there!" she said in a reassuring voice. Bender felt anything but reassured. Even though Zoidburg had become more reliable recently, Bender still doubted his medical expertise. "We found coffe everyone!" The Proffssor called, emerging from a door. Hermes followed, carring a bag. The bevrages were passed around, and there was even beer for Bender, but he was to worried to drink. Then the door to the birth room opend. There stood Zoidburg, in medical scrubs. Bender rushed to him, grabbing the space-crabs shirt. "Well? Is she OK? What about the kid?" Bender asked, shaking the doctor. "Well, see for yourself!" Zoidburg replied, smiling under his tentacles. Bender dashed in, not waiting for the others. Amy lay on a hospital bed, a small bundle in her arms. "Bender?" she called softly as he came to a stop. "Amy!" he said, relif filling him. He walked over and sat next to her. "Oh Bender, look." Amy said, pulling back the blanket covering the baby's head. Bender looked down and gasped at the sight. The baby was small, and looked exactly like Amy, right down to the small, black curls. The only off part was that she was a pale lime green, not exactly Kif's shade, but close. The baby blinked her brown, almond shaped eyes up at him and smiled happily, reaching up. She planted a hand squarley on his eyeball, and Amy laughed. "Oh Rose." she said, gently priying the baby's hand off Bender. Bender smiled, and put an arm around Amy, resting one hand on Rose's head. Then the others burst in. Leela, Mary-Anne and Leebarbra scurried to coo at Rose and congragulate Amy. Fry and Hermes slapped Bender on the back while The Proffesor and Zoidburg smiled at the child. Bender gulped, preparing himself to do the hardest thing he had ever had to do. "Amy." he said, turning toward her. The voices stopped and everyone looked at him. "Yes Bender?" Amy asked, smiling. Bender knelt in front of the bed, opining his compartment and puling out a small, velvet box. "Amy, I know I screwed this up last time, but...will you give me a second chance?" he asked, opining the box. Inside was a small, delicate gold band, with three large diamonds on it. Amy gaped at him, and he figited akwardly. "Yes!" Amy finally squealed. Bender grinned, standing and taking her hand. Amy handed Rose to Leela and stood next to him. Bender placed the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her. Everyone cheered and Bender smiled, happiness filling him.

THE END

EPOLAUGE

(6 years later)

Amy sat on the front porch of her house, one hand resting on her rounded stomach. Rose and Cy ran around the garden. Rose was a plump young girl, her black curls falling half-way down her back. Her lime green skin gleamed as she tackled her brother. Cy was a cyborg, a half-human, half-robot child. The left side of his head was coverd in wiring, but the right side was smooth, unblemished tan skin. His black hair was cut close to the scalp, and his right eye was robotic. His left arm was robotic as well, along with his left leg and right hand. Bender came out of the house, his flannel shirt flung on his torso, unbuttoned. After their marrige, they had moved to the country, and now raised Bugalo, cattle, pigs and horses. "How's little Jane or Evan doing?" he asked, kneeling beside her and stroking her stomach. "They're making Mommy misirable, aren't you?" Amy said, smiling at her belly. "Well, i'm off to feed the animals." Bender said. He kissed her gently, then headed toward the barn. Amy smiled, leaning back in her rocking chair. Everything was wonderful.


End file.
